


Jolene Deux

by Romaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaine/pseuds/Romaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Jolene  I  wrote it for my great friend, Oldenuf2nb.</p><p>Draco makes special plans after being told by his Healer that he's fully recovered from being pregnant and having given birth to his and Harry's daughter, Violet.  I hope you enjoy this little glimpse into Harry's and Draco's future life together.  The story begins immediately after where Jolene ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolene Deux

**One Year Later**

 _St. Mungo's Hospital_

A soft knock brought their attention to the hospital room door. "Come in," Draco said and squeezed Harry's hand.

Harry could only surmise that Lucius was now well aware that the baby was his. Competing emotions crossed Lucius's face as he entered. Narcissa's grip on his arm looked painful. "So have you made a decision?" Lucius asked.

Draco sat up, pulling Harry vertical with him. "Yes, we have. Father, Mother, you will be grandparents. I want to try and see this through."

Lucius quickly wrapped his arm around Narcissa as her pallor went white, and her knees failed. Carefully, he guided her over to the chair. "Then you will marry," Lucius said as a statement, not a question, once Narcissa was settled.

Harry looked up into eyes of grey that searched his desperately for an answer. "Yes, Draco and I will be married. I do believe, given the circumstances, the sooner the better."

"Yes," Lucius nodded, "that would probably be best. You are aware that there will be...."

"A huge uproar and our public lives are at risk," Harry stated.

"Yes, that is what I was thinking."

"We're aware, Father, but Harry has more at stake than I do. I have my private business; people don't care who they hire as long as they get the results they want and need."

"That's all irrelevant," Narcissa whispered. She cleared her throat; all three men looked at her. "It's your health, Draco, and the baby's that is most important."

Harry watched with interest as barely perceptible expressions passed between the three Malfoys. In the end, he understood that there would be no long drawn out discussions; points were made and understood. He and Draco would marry, they would weather the storm of public outcry, and Mr and Mrs Malfoy would be by their side because Draco and Draco's child was what was most important. He almost laughed out loud because he knew this was not what would happen when he told his friends and make-shift family.

"We should leave, Lucius," Narcissa said, holding onto his arm as she stood. She bent down and kissed Draco on the forehead. "May we stop by tomorrow?"

Draco smiled. "Of course. We'd like that."

For a moment, Harry thought Draco was talking about Draco and Jolene and then it struck him that Draco was talking about him and Draco.

"Yes, yes, we would," Harry added quickly. He noted the quick flash of disdain in Lucius's eyes, but it vanished and he nodded to Harry in response.

"Well, that went well," Harry said as the door closed.

Draco chuckled. "As I said earlier, manners get our family through many difficult conversations and situations. Of course, Father will have his say when you're not around."

Harry put his arm around Draco. "Will that be okay? I mean Jolene is...was...oh shit, I just messed up."

Draco leant back and rested his head on Harry's chest. "I'll be okay. I'm not afraid of my father." He placed his hand on Harry's knee and gave it a pinch. "Can you get me out of here? I want to go home."

"And what do you want to do when we get there?" Harry whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the white hair.

"I want a bath and then an early lunch."

Draco tilted his head up towards Harry. Harry met him halfway and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Anything else?"

"A massage and then to fuck all afternoon."

Harry smiled and raised a brow. "That's sounding pretty high maintenance."

Draco pulled away. "Potter, does that surprise you? Are you blind?"

Harry shook his head, trying to reconcile that tone, which Draco hadn't used the previous week, with the person he was about to have a baby with and marry. He fell back on the bed and started to laugh.

************************

 _One Year Later_

Draco rocked in the same chair his mother used when he was an infant. The plush purple cushions covering bare wood were also the same. Through the large paned window, he could see the sun's last rays filtering through the newly bare branches, and behind them rows of Muggle homes. Harry was late and would be disappointed that Violet had already fallen asleep, never mind that she would be waking up in a few hours crying out her needs. He lifted her off his chest and kissed her soft cheeks. A soft, happy sigh escaped her red pouted lips and he marvelled at how sweet her breath was. Everything about her he found sweet. He laid her in the crib by their bed and spelled it to alert him when she woke. He covered her with a simple pink blanket charmed to be at the correct temperature, and with one last gesture he bent over and put his finger next to her fisted hand; she grasped onto it.

"I missed her?" Harry asked.

"It's okay, you can have the next turn," Draco said as he stood up straight, relaxing against Harry's chest. The small hand let go of his finger with reluctance. Strong hands wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you, too. How'd it go?"

Draco tilted his head and gave Harry a quick kiss. "Good. It felt good to go back."

"Any problems?" Harry asked, his hand sliding into the solicitor robe's opening and gathering up the wool skirt.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Draco replied, taking steps backwards and forcing Harry to do the same. Draco barely got the door to close quietly before Harry's fingers were pushing aside lavender silk knickers. The other hand was loosening his tie.

"Good, then we should celebrate," Harry said, backing them up further to the opposing hallway door. His voice reached that low husky register that sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"And your day?" Draco asked breathlessly as the knickers pooled around his knees, his own hands reaching back and stroking Harry's thighs.

Harry suddenly stilled. Draco groaned with disappointment as Harry's hands had just found his balls and were fingering them roughly.

"Harry?"

"Had lunch with Ron."

"And?" Draco asked with care, knowing this was a significant occurrence.

"I showed him pictures of Violet. He said she was beautiful."

Draco grabbed Harry's hands and let his skirt and robe fall back down in place. He turned around and faced Harry; the strained expression was not well hidden. "He's trying then," Draco said, trying not to add his own venom into the mixture.

"I know, but I'm not sure I can let it go."

Draco pulled up the silk knickers, knowing the mood was broken. It wasn't the first time Harry's friends...Draco stopped himself. It wasn't just Harry's friends; it was just about everyone they knew that had let them down. Only his parents, Katie, Kingsley, Luna, Greg, and Molly Weasley seemed to truly accept them first as a couple and then as a family when Violet was born. The reoccurring thought that Harry and Violet would've been better off if he'd died filtered in. He tried pushing it back, but the self-doubt was always present.

"Let's not go over it again. I want to hear about your day," Harry said. "Kreacher said dinner is ready. Let's eat and talk."

"Fine, Potter, but you owe me for leaving me with a hard on."

Harry sniggered as he walked along the hall towards the flight of stairs going down. "And what would I owe you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe finally getting you to fuck me again."

Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairway. "Draco, don't. Not until...."

"Until what?" Draco asked, stopping next to Harry. He took Harry's ringed hand in his and placed it on his bum. He squeezed his cheeks tight, clinching tighter around the smooth plug he'd inserted earlier. "Until the Healer says I'm fine?"

Harry nodded.

Draco smiled. "I went on my lunch hour, Harry. I'm perfectly fine. Completely healed. All internal girly parts have disappeared and my hormones are all normal."

Harry's green eyes widened. Draco swallowed hard, seeing the feral look in them. It had been too long, nine long months since Harry had been inside him. But instead of following his basic instinct to pull Harry into the sitting room and do wicked things to him on the couch, he winked at Harry and asked as he walked away towards their private dining room, "I'm famished; shall we eat now?"

The small, secluded square room had been Draco's discovery when he first moved into Grimmauld Place. After searching old documents and architectural drawings of the home and not finding a reference to it anywhere, Harry had inquired its purpose from Kreacher. The old elf blushed, the only time either had ever seen him do so, and reluctantly provided that it was his Master and Mistress's private room where they couldn't be disturbed by children nor visitors. Draco had promptly Banished the mouldy furniture and tools of pleasure and torture and created a secluded area for them to talk. Only Kingsley and Kreacher were given access to enter, having given notice first.

"You prat, when did you arrange this?" Harry asked as he entered the room, seeing the table laden with covered silver dishes and ornate candelabrum on the side cupboard with seven red candles lit. A chaise strategically placed next to a long rectangular mirror made Harry's breath hitch.

Draco smiled, knowing Harry appreciated the efforts he'd taken to arrange these surprises, but this time he would have to credit Kreacher. He poured two glasses of wine from the crystal decanter and sat down, promptly removing his low-heeled flats. Harry sat across from him, and Draco quickly placed one stocking foot between Harry's thighs. "I Apparated home from St. Mungo's and asked Kreacher to prepare this for us. I do believe it covers all of our favourites," Draco responded and lifted up one silver lid, revealing bowls of pumpkin cream soup with a single dollop of sour cream.

Exploring fingers stroked his calves, trying to reach higher. Harry adored the thigh-high stockings while they were on, but Draco knew his favourite part was removing them. "So, no rude comments or looks?"

Draco sniggered, almost spitting out his wine. "Of course there were, Harry. But once you hand someone their arse on a stick with logic and law, they tend to back off. As I said from the beginning, folks in trouble will still hire me if I can give them the desired results. Today's case was easy. My client and I met with the Wizengamot members assigned to the case and within two hours my client was free and your Auror might be brought up on charges."

Harry lowered his spoon back into the bowl. "I didn't hear anything about it?"

Draco raised a brow.

"Who was it?" Harry demanded.

"Your number one fan, Dawlish."

Harry sighed. "Fuck, no wonder. What did he say to you? What code did he violate?"

Draco picked up his wine and took a long sip of the Bordeaux. The pieces were clicking into place and Harry wouldn't be pleased. "Just some derogatory remarks about my makeup; he couldn't see the outfit under my robes. Such a pity wasting money on such outfits if they can't be seen."

"I know what's under there, Draco. And I wanked twice today just thinking about it."

"Good," Draco responded and stretched his leg further until his toes reached the bulge he knew was present. The object in his arse moved; Draco resfrained from moaning.

Harry's hand moved to Draco's ankle, forcing his foot to stay in place. "The violation?"

Draco lowered his glass, placing it on the linen tablecloth. He took a deep breath. "I can't say. It's been assigned to internal."

Harry winced. "So today's lunch with Ron was to get me out of my office to do the search?"

"Maybe, but it could have been for the reasons you thought also."

"No. I see Hermione's writing all over this."

"I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be. I should have picked up that there were ulterior motives."

Draco could feel Harry's erection waning. This is not what he had in mind for tonight. They had waited too long and having the ever present situation infiltrating this space pissed him off. "Lower your zip," he said and curled his toes. "As much as I don't like Ron, I don't think even he's low enough to play you like that. I do believe he was making a genuine gesture, but was stupid to use this opportunity to do it."

Draco wasn't sure if the deep exhalation from Harry was for what he said or for what he was doing with his toes.

"We're not going to make it to the main course if you keep this up."

Plans could be changed, Draco decided on the spot. A slow seduction would be brilliant, but primal needs were just as spectacular. Draco withdrew his foot. "We have warming charms," Draco said with hint of a smile, and then took a spoonful of soup.

Harry glanced over to the chaise. Draco lowered his lashes. Harry laughed and then cast the charm. Dinner could wait. Draco stood up and removed his solicitor's robes; Harry removed his Auror ones, and both stepped over to the chaise. Draco raised his arms and clasped his hands around Harry's neck. "I was planning on taking our time."

The groan Harry released made Draco chuckle. Harry's hands grasped Draco's hips and pulled him in close. "I know it will take some time to get you prepared," Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco nipped Harry's earlobe. "When have I ever not been ready for you?" Draco whispered back.

Harry's hands stilled for a moment and then travelled down, furiously grabbing the woollen cloth, raising it up as he went. Draco moaned as strong hands slipped beneath the elastic band of his knickers and ran over his bum. One finger trailed down his crack and found the end of the apparatus that had been stimulating him for the previous hour. "Draco," Harry said breathlessly. The sound of need was undeniable.

Draco pushed Harry away and placed himself on all fours on the black velvet chaise.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry groaned as he stood next to him seeing two versions, one in the mirror. Harry lifted the skirt and pushed it up to Draco's waist. The knickers were roughly pulled down to Draco's knees and then Harry knelt between Draco's legs. Draco bit his lower lip as Harry hands spread his cheeks, revealing what he'd been up to. "God, look at you," Harry exclaimed, "all prim and proper in your suit and then this shoved up your arse."

Draco tried to hold still when Harry rotated the plug and slowly thrust it in and out. When hands were removed and the sounds of buckles and zippers being undone were heard, he knew it would only be a moment before Harry would be inside him. He'd dreamt of this moment for so long. "Hurry," tumbled out of his mouth. The lubed silver plug was yanked out, and before he could yell, he was penetrated by Harry's cock, which was so much larger.

The immediate sensation of being filled, of Harry wanting him desperately brought back memories of the first time they fucked after he'd been integrated with Jolene. He wiggled his bum, which had been the signal that he was ready for more. Harry complied. This is what he missed: Harry being out of control with need and lust. Guttural sounds poured out of his mouth and he held onto the sides of the chaise as he was rocked forward. "More," Draco cried. Wanting everything Harry had, wanting to take all of the pain away, wanting it to just be them.

Draco collapsed onto his arms as Harry continued to pump into him even though the hardness of his shaft had long dissipated. With a brief muffled cry Harry fell over Draco's back. "Love you," he panted. Draco slowly lowered his bum, taking both of them down onto the chaise. Harry rolled off and onto his side. Draco's heart stilled, seeing the range of emotions expressed in the green eyes staring into his.

"Love you, too, but next time maybe you could remove your trousers," Draco huffed.

Harry chuckled and wiped the damp fringe from Draco's face. Without much grace, he pulled up his pants and trousers.

"And, I don't appreciate having to lie on the wet spot. My suit is a mess."

Harry stood up while laughing and held out his hand. "Come on, let's straighten you up."

Draco obliged, knowing that Harry adored helping him primp. The tie was removed as was the silk shirt. The grey wool skirt was next. He tried not to shiver as the knickers were pulled back up, leaving him in his chemise, silk panties and stockings. Thumbs rubbed under his eyes, removing the smudged mascara.

"Perfect."

"Except I'm a bit chilled, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and retrieved Draco's robes. "Maybe you should just wear this underneath from now on, considering no one will see."

"Yes, and in the summer when I undo them, the Wizengamot will throw my arse out of their premises."

Harry sniggered as he sat back down at the table and poured more wine for each of them. "More likely they will want to jump your bones."

Draco sighed. "Potter, you're the only one who wants to jump my bones. The rest of the community wants to grind them into paste."

"Draco, you're not the only one they condemn."

"Shit! I know and I really didn't want to talk about this tonight."

Harry reached over and lifted the silver lid off the largest platter. Draco watched him breathe in the scent of the lamb chops and roasted root vegetables. "Maybe we should talk about it and put it to rest. I mean now that we're both back at work, Violet is thriving, and you're healed, it's probably best to get it out and move on."

Draco cut the lamb chop into finer pieces than necessary. This isn't what he had planned, but Harry was right, maybe this was the night just to get it out in the open and move on. "I suppose, but let's get to the point and not veer off onto tangents. Violet will be up in a few hours for a feeding and changing, and I did have other ideas about what we would be doing tonight."

"A repeat performance?" Harry asked, not being able to hide his anticipation.

"Missed my arse did you?"

Harry nodded as he chewed an overly large piece of succulent meat. It was moments like this that Draco had to remind himself that he adored the man despite his manners.

"I've been thinking," Harry said, and then stopped to sip some wine to help wash down the lamb. "I've been thinking since my conversation with Ron about why it affected him and Hermione in particular."

Draco stabbed a glazed carrot. It was something he thought about over the last year, but he'd let Harry have his say first. "Go on."

"I think for Ron, he felt betrayed that it was you. I'm not sure he would have had the same reaction if it had been say...Neville." Draco burst out laughing. "Seriously, Draco, I think he felt I rejected him for you."

"So you don't think he's homophobic?"

Harry bit his lower lip for a moment. "No, I don't. I don't think any of the Weasleys are. I mean we know Molly's not. Arthur was more miffed with the picture in the _Daily Prophet_ with us and your parents announcing what had happened and what we were going to do about it. I mean, at the time it seemed like the right thing to do, just get it out in the open, but it really shocked a lot of folks. No, Ron was certainly surprised, but I truly believed he felt I chose you over him and he took it personally."

"And Hermione?" Draco asked hesitantly. He knew it was her disapproval that hurt him the most. Harry had thought out of everyone she would be the one to understand.

"Well, after I took a leave of absence, and she was satisfied that I didn't do anything to impede her case against Katie, I think something hit her deep down and she didn't know how to deal with it."

Draco set down his fork. Rarely did Harry talk about the reasons for Hermione's coolness to their relationship and especially to Violet, even though Draco was sure he'd thought about it. On the outside, Harry just appeared to be confident, proud, and happy about everything. Never once did Harry seem to regret any of it. Draco often thought about that moment in his office the previous year when Harry had told him that he didn't care if Jolene was male or female because he loved her for whoever she was. At the time, he'd had his doubts, but that was one of the last times he'd ever doubted Harry. "So what would baffle the smartest witch we know?"

Harry smiled at the reference. Draco knew he would appreciate it.

"I believe it's the word you just used: witch. It took something special away from her being a witch, a woman. She, of all people, believes in equality for all magical creatures, but has had problems recognising that not every creature is equal in all matters. We all have different attributes that we bring to the magical community. That was a hard lesson for her to learn when she worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but she finally did. So when this came up, it wrecked her understanding, her organization, her little boxes of how things are and should be."

Draco coughed. "So you're saying she was shaken because I was a man who was pregnant, and that is something only witches— women do."

"Yes," Harry said emphatically. "You took away something that was unique to them."

Draco sipped more wine, trying to take in what Harry was getting at. Was there anything unique that he as a male would find offensive if a woman or witch was able to do? He couldn't come up with one.

"So let's say a first-year witch made the Slytherin house Quidditch team. How would you feel?"

Draco choked on his wine. "Th— that wouldn't— that couldn't happen. It's against the rules."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco glared at him. He knew the comparison wasn't even close, but it did hit a nerve with Harry even suggesting it. "I'm not sure Pansy was bothered by us, though," Draco said. "I think she was just grossed out that she was once in love with someone like me."

Harry coughed, trying to disguise a snicker.

"And everyone else was pissed that you were bisexual, that you had some sexual kinks, and that you married me. They tried to make us feel dirty and disgusting. Of course we are, but that's beside the point."

Harry stopped coughing and just laughed out loud. "Exactly," he finally spit out. "And don't forget those that thought you enchanted me or that I did this to pay you back for being a Death Eater."

"Fuck 'em," Draco said. "Seriously, let's not go any further. If they can't accept me as I am and you loving me the way I am, then fuck 'em." Internally, he only wished he felt that sure.

Harry nodded. "Agree, but, Draco, Violet will be affected when she gets older."

Draco's closed his eyes, his jaw set and he took a deep breath. "Potter, if anyone fucks with our daughter, you will be investigating me for murder."

Harry reached across the table and latched onto two of Draco's fingers. "Draco, she's beautiful, the light of our lives, and I worship the ground you walk on for having her, so if anyone gets to do the killing, I want the honours."

"Phht, I just hope that by the time we have our second, things will have calmed down."

Harry's face went ashen.

"God, Harry, I'm just joking."

"Don't Draco, don't. I would love a second child, maybe even a third, but I will not go through that again, wondering if you would live or not for three months."

"Surrogate?"

"Yes, or adoption."

"Hmmm, okay, but no red-haired children."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "My mother had red hair, Malfoy. Violet easily could have had red-hair instead of black."

Draco shivered. Not with the thought of Violet having red-hair, but that Harry had called him Malfoy in the same tone he used to use. "Point taken. So can we now get back to the original plan for the evening?"

"And that would be?"

Both of them jumped as the sound of crying filled the room.

Draco sighed heavily. "Something that will have to wait until later."

Harry stood up. "I'll take care of her. Why don't we hold the rest of the meal until she's in for the night? I'm sorry, Draco, if you're disappointed it hasn't turned out like you wanted, but so far it's been wonderful."

"That's just because you got to have my arse," Draco sniffed as he covered the plates and then followed Harry out the door.

*****************

"I'm going out for a walk. Maybe pick up some gelato at Scoops. Would you like some?"

Harry looked at him askance, but didn't say a word about there being afters down in their private room. "Sure, Cioccolato Puro and ...."

"Pistachio Puro di Bronte," Draco said, finishing the request. "Someday, Potter, you're going to have to stop eating like a teenager."

Harry raised Violet up in the air and nuzzled into her chest. "Then you'll have to put up with Potter pudge."

"Not likely," Draco huffed as he slipped on a pair of jeans. "Where's my leather jacket?" he asked after removing the chemise and putting on a t-shirt.

"Er, I think Kreacher might have put it in my closet. He still gets confused about your wardrobe."

"It's been over a year now," Draco grumbled and opened the door to Harry's closet. "Shit, he's even put my trainers in here."

"Come here," Harry said as Draco was about to leave the bedroom.

Draco grinned, walked over and kissed Violet's warm cheek as she suckled the bottle of milk. Harry untangled one hand and reached out to Draco, holding onto the side of his jeans. "Turn around."

Draco sighed heavily again, but inside he was laughing. He knew exactly what response the casual outfit would do to Harry. The soft caresses over his bum validated his thinking. "May I make a request?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Draco said as he took one step to the side, spreading his legs a bit.

"Keep this on for later tonight," Harry said as his fingers traced the inseam of the jeans.

Draco turned around, letting Harry's hand explore the front. "I can do that, but only if you are naked and Violet is asleep when I get back."

Harry laughed and put his hand back under Violet. "Listen, little girl, you will sleep through the night or your dad and papa will not be happy. And believe me, an unhappy papa is not a pretty sight."

Draco smiled as his little girl giggled. How anyone could think she was an abomination was beyond him.

The mid-autumn night air was brisk enough to make him put his hands in his pocket and to help him clear his thoughts. The path was empty with the exception of a single Muggle jogger. The ice cream parlour was a special find he had made last year when pregnant. Before he started showing, he'd made almost nightly visits, and then Harry had done the honours for the next month. The last three months of his pregnancy were a blur. Confined to bed rest and filled with potions upon potions to stop his body from rejecting the foetus; he had very little recollection of that time. He did remember the talk with Harry when things started going badly early in his sixth month. Draco had insisted that if a choice had to be made between he and the baby, Draco wanted the baby to live. He was thankful that in the end a decision wasn't necessary, as it would have killed Harry emotionally, but still the doubt of whether they'd be better off without him remained. Draco's pulse quickened just thinking about it. "Focus," he whispered out loud and then forced himself to think about Violet, and how good it felt to return to work, and how good it felt to have Harry fuck him again. There was no reason for him to be disappointed that their evening had been disrupted. They had a future waiting for memories to be filled in. He stepped away from the path and Disapparated nearby to Scoops.

Draco hung his jacket on the hook next to Harry's coat in the entryway, briefly wondering how long it would remain there before ending up in Harry's closet again. He checked the private room only to find it not only empty of Harry naked, but also of table and food. The candles had been extinguished. He raced up the two flights of stairs to their bedroom. Harry was sitting in bed in his dressing gown holding Violet.

"She has a bit of a cough. I brought dinner up here so we could eat and watch over her."

Draco rushed over to the bed, setting the package of ice cream on the table. Weary grey eyes looked up at him expectantly; he picked her up out of Harry's arms. She released a small cough. Draco patted her back. "Why don't you eat while I watch her?" Draco suggested as he walked over to the rocking chair by the window.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know you put a lot of effort into tonight."

Draco wrapped a blanket over Violet, her head resting on his shoulder. He gave her small kiss on her temple. "It's okay, Harry. It's all okay now."

Harry rose from the bed and walked over to Draco. He bent down and kissed Draco fully on the lips. "Yes, it is, and I'm the luckiest man in the world, having both of you."

A small, familiar voice whispered to him as he rocked Violet to sleep and watched Harry enjoy the rest of his meal. "Told you."

 _finis_


End file.
